You had me at hello
by sexi.panda.face
Summary: A new girl shows up at Degrassi and Eli takes intrest in her. Will he finally get a happy ending? or will everything fall apart for him again?
1. Chapter 1

Eli's P.O.V

Today was my first day back at Degrassi since mine and Clare's break up. I walked threw the double doors and felt like everyone was starring at me. That's when my best friend Adam came running up to me "Dude did you hear about the new girl?" he asked me. "No and I don't care the only girl I want to hear about is Clare." "Eli bro you gotta get over her." "I just cant Adam ok I loved her to much." and with that I stormed off to my locker. Well going to my locker I bumped into someone and they hit the ground. A beautiful raspy voice just yelled at me 'Watch where your going asshole.".

When I looked down to see who was yelling at me I was gretted by the most beautiful girl ever. She had long shiny black hair that feel in waves, light cocoa colored skin, and my gosh the most gorgeous large almond shaped light brown eyes. "So are you gonna help me up like a proper gentlemen or just keep gawking at me?" she asked. All I could mutter is "sorry" well giving her my hand and helping her up. She was even more breath taking standing. She most have been the new girl because she was out of uniform She was wearing a " Pink spiders band tee (Very unknown band), ripped short shorts, and knee high black Convers her whole outfit showed off her curves.

"uh im Eli." "Im Schuyler but my people call me sky." the mystery girl said. " I really am sorry for bumping into." "it's cool but only because your cute if not id be mad." and with that bold statement she walked away.

Sky's P.O.V

Today was my first day at degrassi community school and I was nervous. You see I don't make friends easily well I don't make girl friends easily. I get along with boys excellently but girls seemed to hate me and I never understood why. So I walked threw the doors and went to the main office to register. I was starring at the sheet they gave me with my classes on them when someone bumped me. "Watch where your going asshole." I said. Then a pair of amazing green eyes were starring into my brown ones. All I remember is saying something and the boy helping me up. He said his name was Eli and my my was he the most handsome boy ive ever seen "long black hair, green eyes, and a great lopsided smile". he apologized for bumping into me and I knew I had to come up with a flirty response back. "Its cool but only because your cute if not id be mad." and with that I left hoping that would keep him thinking of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli's P.O.V

I couldn't stop thinking of Sky she was such a bold girl. I headed into my 6th period English which I had with Clare this will be a long class. Clare walked in and right behind her was Sky. "Excuse me teacher chick where can I sit." Sky asked "First my name is Ms. Rose and you are?" "im Schuyler but call me Sky." "Well sky you can take a seat right behind Mr. Goldsworthy." as Sky walked well more like swayed over to her seat Clare turned around and glared at her angrily. "Goldsworthy huh strange last name." Sky stated. "Well you have a odd name Schuyler." "My name is not odd its very simple." The rest of English I was either thinking of Clare or Sky. Then the bell rung I missed the whole lesson. "Hey Sky where you heading?" "Well Mr. Goldsworthy I was on my way to lunch." "Good then you can join me."

As me and Sky entered the cafeteria we headed to line and got are lunch. As we sat down Adam joined us "You must be the new girl everyone's talking bout." "Everyone's talking about me well I hope its good talk. Oh and I have a name its Sky." "Oh sorry im Adam Eli's best friend." "Uh guys why is that curly headed girl sending me death glares." I turned around to see Clare just staring at Sky. "Oh that's Clare Eli's Ex." "Seriously little Mr. Doom and gloom dated Ms. Sunshine over there classic." "Excuse me sky what do you mean by that?" I asked her angrily. "Yo chill Goldsworthy its just in every movie ive ever seen the rebellious bad boy always ends up dating the sweet good girl." She was kind of right me and Clare being together was a teen movie stereotype. The rest of lunch Adam, sky, and me just talked and laughed I could really get use to this girl.

Clare's P.O.V

Today was Elis first day back since our break up. He was crazy and just smothered me to much and I couldn't handle it. The school was a buzz with talk about a new girl I really didn't care though. I just headed to my locker and meet up with Ali "Oh my gawd I heard this new girl is like super model hot." Ali was always one for gossip. "That's nice Ali but I really doubt it no ones that good looking." "True Clare bear its probably just rumors as always." I was heading to my 6th period class which was English the class I had with Eli. When I entered the class room there was Eli starring at me or so I thought but when I sat down I finally saw he was looking at. She was gorgeous I couldn't lie she was just perfect. As she swayed to her seat I couldn't help but be jealous this Sky girl walked and looked like she just came off a cat walk. Eli was looking at her intently and I knew her liked her. When she got to her seat she leaned it to Eli and whispered something to him causing him to give her his signature lopsided smile. I just try to ignore it and get on with class.

The bell rang and I headed to lunch where I meet with Ali and Jenna. Jenna was talking about her baby when Eli walked in with that Sky girl. "Wow she really is gorgeous even with the whole rocker grunge thing going on." said Jenna "She's ok I guess." "I think Clare's jealous cuz the new girl got Eli's attention." "No im not." I said where glaring at Sky. She said something to Adam which caused Eli to get this aggravated look. Good shes annoying him but soon they all started laughing and having fun. Even her laugh was perfect it sounded like bells. "Clare if you keep staring they will think your like stalking them." said Ali "She's just like all over him and he seems happy talking with her." "Well Clare you left him you have to remember that." "Yeah well I think breaking up wit Eli was a mistake."


	3. Chapter 3

Eli's P.O.V

Its been a week since Sky arrived at Degrassi. We decided to hang out and meet ay the park. She was sitting on the bench and in a flowy pink skirt and black tang top she looked so simple and gorgeous. "Sky." "Hey Goldsworthy what's good." "Just walking." "Cool im here with the love of my life." she said nonchalantly. She had a boyfriend someone she cared for and loved and for some reason it hurt to hear that.

She let out a loud whistle and a giant black and white dog came running toward us "Goldsworthy this is my love Horse." "Uh sky you know that's a dog right? Not a horse." "Of course I know that's her name. She's a rescue she's a pit-bull mix. She's a tough girl she had a hard life like me." "What do you mean by hard life?" "Well she was beat and abandoned and when I seen her at the shelter I knew I had to have her." "I was kinda asking about you Sky." "Oh so you wanna hear my story huh? Well only if you tell me your story after. Do we got a deal?" "Deal" "Ok Mr. Goldsworthy." "Wait why do you always call me by my last name?" "I like your last name its cool so your names not Eli to me its Goldsworthy."

"So anyway im not gonna bore you im just gonna get straight to the point. My father use to beat me but that wasn't the worse. My sister killed herself when I was six that wasn't the worse either but only cuz I was so young I never got to know her. My parents practically disown me I live out here alone. But that's not that bad they send me money and hey what kid wouldn't want to live alone. The worse was losing my boyfriend last year." when she said that I thought of Julia I knew how it felt to lose someone. "We were dating for two years his name was Hayden. We truly loved each other we were attached at the hip. But then he started acting weird and coming around less. One day he dumped and I needed a answer why so I went to his house. That's when he told me he was diagnosed with cancer. I stood with him threw it but after six months of fighting he died."

She got silent after that but she didn't cry. she just stared in the distance holding a silver heart and key necklace. "That's a really pretty necklace." "Thanks Goldsworthy Hayden gave it to me for our one year anniversary." she said with a shaky voice. "Sky I know how you feel." "How?" "I lost someone I loved her name was Julia. She was an amazing girl. Im not going to get in detail but she died and after I felt lost." "is that why you love that Clare girl so much?" "Yeah but I realized I got to get over her." "That's good everyone deserves to move on and be happy."

"Eli you remind me so much of Hayden. Your both so caring and loving." "You called me Eli you never do that." "I called you by your name because Eli I care for you a lot and I think I could be the girl who makes you happy." For a second I couldn't speak. Sky one of the most beautiful and straight forward girls I've ever known just admitted she liked me. "Sky I don't know what to say." "Oh that's totally cool I understand." She looked crushed I liked her I just really didn't know what to say. So I grabbed her face and smashed my lips to her. She was an amazing kisser and it felt like the world stopped. She smelt like a mix of rose and vanilla and her lips tasted just as sweet. "Sky will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend." "I don't know you just thrust this upon me suddenly. But yes I'll give you the honor of being your girlfriend." We shared on last kiss and then we parted ways. I couldn't be happier to have Sky as my girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Sky's P.O.V

I woke up Monday morning to a "Blood On The Dance Floor" song blasting threw my phone. I answered it and Eli voice entered my mind "Im picking you up in an hour be ready." and he hung up. I rushed to get ready as I took a quick shower, did my make up, and got dressed. Sadly I had to wear the Degrassi school uniform but I knew how to put my own spin on it. my beige skirt was wore a little above my knee with a pair of black knee high socks and purple convers. My purple polo was tucked into my skirt and I was wearing a red tie and the necklace Hayden gave me.

Well my arm was covered in stacks of colorful bracelets.

As I waited for Eli to arrive I thought of how lucky I was. I had an amazing boyfriend who seemed to care for me. Eli was the sweetest and cutest guy I had no clue how Clare could have let him go. My phone rang once again it was Eli and he was outside. When I left my apartment there I saw Eli sitting in his vintage hearse. "Hola Morty, Mr. Goldsworthy." "Oh so Morty gets a better hi then me?" " I love Morty plus he's been threw a lot." I giggled well giving Eli a kiss. "So this is our first day at school as a couple Sky." "It is isn't? I bet everyone's gonna go crazy." "Why do you say that?" "Well Goldsworthy we've only known each other a week and now where in a committed relationship." when I finished my sentence I heard my favorite song come on. "TURN IT UP NOW!" I screamed in excitement "Top down its raining out. Yeah I got the music loud. Meet me underneath the iHop sign." I belted out Love in America by; JTX. "Wow Sky really." "That is the best song ever." Then we were in Degrssi's parking lot.

Eli's P.O.V

I helped Sky out of the passenger seat and we headed to the stairs. She grabbed my hand I could feel everyone staring. We walked threw the doors and that's when Sky screamed "My Adam bear." while giving Adam a hug. I wasn't jealous of the way Sky acted with Adam. He was he best friend and she truly cared for him and he cared for her. When I told Adam Sky and I were dating he made me swear I wouldn't hurt her or else he would no longer be my friend. Plus Adam still loved Fiona and no one else. "Well Goldsworthy I gotta go I'll see you 6th period and lunch where I have a surprise for you." "Ok bye." then we share a kiss.

I went threw 1st to 5th period listing to people talk about mine and Sky's relationship. People where saying how I didn't deserve Sky and how she was to hot for me. I just rolled my eyes they were just jealous. Then came 6th period with Sky when we entered the class we started kissing passionately. "Mr. Goldsworthy, Ms. Barker break it up." Ms. Rose said .


	5. Chapter 5

Sky's P.O.V

Eli and I were kissing in English class when Ms. Rose came in and told us to stop. I saw Clare role her eyes at me and Eli. I really had nothing against Clare she was a gorgeous girl and I heard she was very sweet. I just didn't understand how she could let Eli go. I sat threw the rest of class waiting for lunch excitedly. When the bell rang I head the opposite way of Eli and I knew he was confused.

Eli's P.O.V

When English was over Sky ran off before I could ask her to lunch. "Eli where's Sky high at?" Adam asked "I have no clue." I said as we headed to the cafeteria. We were sitting down and eating when Sav came up to the microphone in the middle of the café "So ladys and gents we have a special lunch time performance for you." he said then walked away. Out walked sky holding a guitar "So ima sing Perfect two by: Auburn. This is for you Goldsworthy." I didn't no what to do or say I just sat there as she started playing

**"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly. You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly. You can be the captain and I can be your first mateYou can be the chills that I feel on our first dateYou can be the hero and I can be your side kick. You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split. You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'**

**Don't know if I could ever be. Without you cause boy you complete meAnd in time I know that we'll both see. That we're all we needCause you're the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berry. You're the smoke to my high. And you're the one I wanna marryCause your the one for me. And I'm the one for you .You take the both of us. And we're the perfect twoWe're the perfect twoWe're the perfect twoBaby me and youWe're the perfect twoYou can be the prince and I can be your princess. You can be the sweet tooth and I can be the dentist. You can be the shoes and I can be the lacesYou can be the heart that I spill on the pagesYou can be the vodka and I can be the chaser. You can be the pencil and I can be the paperYou can be as cold as the winter weather. But I don't care as long as we're together**

**Don't know if I could ever be. Without you cause boy you complete meAnd in time I know that we'll both see. That we're all we needCause you're the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berryYou're the smoke to my high. And you're the one I wanna marryCause your the one for me. And I'm the one for you .You take the both of us. And we're the perfect twoWe're the perfect twoWe're the perfect twoBaby me and youWe're the perfect two**

**You know that I'll never doubt ya. And you know that I think about yaAnd you know I can't live without yaNo..I love the way that you smile. And maybe in just a whileI can see me walk down the aisleCause you're the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berryYou're the smoke to my high. And you're the one I wanna marryCause your the one for me. And I'm the one for you .You take the both of us. And we're the perfect twoWe're the perfect twoWe're the perfect twoBaby me and youWe're the perfect two."** When Sky finished singing the Café went crazy with a round of applause. I had no clue Sky could sing like that her voice was beautiful. She giggled a thank you and headed to our table. "I had no clue you could sing." Adam said. "Neither did I." "Well Goldsworthy there's a lot things I can do that you don't know bout" "Oh really." "Yup. now I was wondering if you two wanna come over for a movie night?" "Sky it's a school night my mom will never let me." Adam said. "Well lie say you have a project you have to work on with Goldsworthy." "Well I could go Sky." I said well giving Sky a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Sky's P.O.V

I was sitting on my couch when Adam and Eli arrived "Hello boys come in." that's when Horse attacked Eli in kisses "Horses he's my boyfriend you cant have him." I said jokingly to my dog. "I think you can share me for a little bit." "Fine Goldsworthy but you better watch it. "Uh guys can you stop acting all cutesy and let me in." "Sorry Adam." I said well moving aside to let them in my apartment. "This is what you consider a small apartment? " Adam asked well plopping himself onto my purple couch. "Yeah its smaller then what I use to live in." "What did you use to live in a mansion." "Ha no mansions are so preppy." I stated. "So what's with all the purple?" Eli asked well giving me that amazing smirk of his. "It's my favorite color." "oh ok. "Well boys we are going to watch scary movies." "Cool I love scary movies." stated Adam. The night went by fast after that. I remember Adam telling me his story of how much he loves Fiona but she wanted Holly J and not him and how he's a transgender. But that was cool with me Adam stills my best friend no matter what. Then he left and it was just me and Eli.

"So it kinda late Sky so if you could get me some blankets so I could sleep on the couch." "Goldsworthy you can sleep in my room with me." "You sure." "Yes Goldsworthy im as positive as anything."

Eli's P.O.V

I couldn't believe I was about to sleep in Sky's room with her. I never even got to sit on Clare's bed. When we entered Sky's room I laughed it was covered head to toe in Hello Kitty. "you don't like it do you?" she asked self consciously this was the first time I ever saw Sky show insecurity. "I love it because its your room." She then walked away to put on her pajamas so I just laid myself in her bed. Then she came back in the room wearing a pair of purple shorts and a white tang top. She looked so beautiful "So Goldsworthy are we really gonna go to bed a 10:30? Or can we stay up and like talk or something." "We could talk.".

We talked for like two minute and then we started making out. I slid my hand on Sky's leg and that's when she broke apart from my kiss. "Im sorry sky its just being in bed with you and you being dressed like that I cant control my hormones." "Don't apologize." "why shouldn't I?" "Cuz Goldsworthy I kinda wanna to." "WHAT." "I care for you and you care for me and where gonna end up doing it eventually. Why not now? I trust you Eli I truly do." The moment she said that I realized I loved her. I only knew her for two weeks but she was so unique. "I love you Sky." "Really?" "Yes I swear I do." And then me and Sky went all the way together.

I woke up the next morning and looked at the time Sky's pink Hello Kitty clock said I was 9:30 a.m. "Sky wake up." I said while shaking her "Whats the emergency." "We woke up late its 9:30." "So im guessing its to later for school?" "Yes its way late Sky." "Goldsworthy do you think im a slut." "Where did that come from." I asked curiously. "We had sex last night. I've only slept with one guy and that was Hayden. And it took almost a year. I only know you for two weeks and here we are." "Your not a slut I promise. Sky no one will ever think you're a slut." "Thank you Goldsworthy." "So do you want to go to the mall or something Sky?" "Sure lets go."

After waiting for Sky to get ready we headed to the local mall. "So what are you going to do." "I wanna dye my hair maybe get a piercing will you join my Goldsworthy?" "Uh rather not." "Your loss." she said with a giggle. I loved that about Sky she was so random and spontaneous. "Well I'll meet you in about two and a half hours ok?" "Yeah im gonna go to the comic shop well you do what you got to do." Then we shared a kiss and Sky walked off.. I read some comics and had lunch I was just aimlessly walking around when two hands covered my eyes. "Guess who Goldsworthy?" "Uh im just taking a wild guess. Is it Sky?" "How did you know?" She asked that's when turned around and I was speechless. There stood Sky with rainbow colored hair and two silver rings in her lip. "You like?" "You look different with the snake bites and hair." "Oh ok." she said simply. It was actually hot on her. "You look like a bag of skittles with your hair." "Awesome." she said excitedly. We hung out at the mall for awhile and then we left. I headed home but we promised to meat at the DOT later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters or any of the songs I put in my story. I do how ever own a pit mix named Horse, rainbow colored hair, snake bites, the character Sky, and every outfit and make up she wears.**

Sky's P.O.V

Eli dropped me off at home around one. I was gretted by Horse jumping on me. "Hey sweetie I'll take you for a walk in a bit just let me put on different clothes and do my make up. I ran to my closet grabbed my pink short, black tang top, and black motorcycle boots. When I was done getting dressed I headed to my bathroom to do my make up. I put on my bright pink eye shadow, and black eyeliner . I looked at my self in the mirror with my rainbow hair, snake bites, and bright make up. I realized I was something Toronto, Canada had never seen before and I loved it. It was two thirty when I finally got Horse out of the house and we headed to the park.

On our way there I got plenty of weird glances and stares. We got to the park and Horse ran around like crazy having fun I sat on my usual bench and watched Horse when I spotted some girls from my school. I decided to go over and say Hi when I noticed one was Clare Eli's ex. "Hi ive seen use around school and just wanted to introduce myself." I said sweetly. "Trust me we know who you are." said a girl with black hair with attitude I believe her name was Ali, "Yeah your such a freak no one can miss you. Like look at your hideous colored hair." said Jenna I only knew her name cuz everyone called her a slut. "If im such a freak why was it on my first day of school your boyfriend asked me out?" I asked her while giving her my perfect white smile. She was speechless. "You probably came on to him. Every knows you're a boyfriend stealer." stated Ali. "And who's boyfriend have I stole?" "Mine" Clare said. She was actually really pretty. "I didn't steal your boyfriend use weren't dating." "Well he was my boyfriend first. What if I wanted him back?" "Well this isn't like 6th grade you cant call dibs and believe just cause you did that no one would go after him. Goldsworthy is a person not an object that you can mess with." After I said that Clare stared at me for awhile "Look Sky he loved me first so he will always have feelings for me just remember that." Wasn't Clare suppose to be nice at least that what I heard. But here she was talking crap. I had to admit it was impressive. "Saint Clare you poor confused girl. If Eli still cares for you then why is he dating me? Why did he say he loves me? Why does he never mention you? And why did it only take him two weeks to realize he loves me? You know why Clare cause he's over you and moved on to me." she just walked away. Im usually never that mean but when it comes to my boyfriend im protective.

Clare's P.O.V

"Oh em gee Clare ive never seen you like that." Ali said "Im threw being little innocent St. Clare and im going to get Eli back. No matter what it takes." " I like this Clare shes not afraid to stand up for herself." Jenna squealed "Wait how are you ever gonna get Eli back?" ali asked "Well Elis signed up at the school as a tutor. All I gotta do is fail a class and then he could tutor me and we will be alone."

Eli's P.O.V

I was sitting at the DOT waiting for Sky when I saw here walking threw the door. "Hey Skittles." "Hola Goldsworthy." "Sky what's wrong?" "Nothing now that im with you Goldsworthy." "Well what do you want to eat?" I asked sky "A salad." "All you ever eat is salad." "I'm a vegetarian Goldsworthy I thought you would have realized." "Oh why are vegetarian?" "Honestly im not sure. I just am." "You are the weirdest person I have ever meet Sky." "Why thank you Goldsworthy." Sky said with a giggle. "So we get out of school in four months are you excited?" I asked Sky. "Sure am we get out of school June fifteenth and on June twentieth we go to Chicago." "What do you mean by we?" I asked sky "Well im gonna stay there till August ninth and my birthdays July thirty first and I want you to be there." "I will only go if you can tell me what famous literary Character has the same birthday as you." "That's easy Juliet from Shakespeare's famous book Romeo and Juliet." "You are very correct Sky." Then we shared a kiss. The rest of the day was great. That's what I loved about Sky she was simple and random. Plus she wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

When we got back to her condo she invited me in for a bit. She plugged her Ipod into her stereo and started blasting music. She was dancing around and singing she looked hilarious. "You dance funny." I told her while laughing "Your just hating on my wicked dance skills Goldsworthy." "If you say so." "will you dance with me Goldsworthy?" She asked "This really isn't a slow song." "I can make it one." She said while putting on a slow rock song. She placed her hands around my neck and I put mine on her hips. We twirled around her front room gracefully. Sky beautiful brown eyes meet with my green ones "I love you Eli." she whispered. "I love you too Schuyler." I said while pushing a piece of rainbow colored hair out her face. After the song I gave her a kiss and left it was a perfect ending to a great day.


	8. Chapter 8

3weeks later

Eli's P.O.V

Goldsworthy I really want a slim jim." Sky said as we were sitting on her couch watching some corny romance. "Why?" I asked her "I just have a taste for one." "how can you have a taste for something you never ate?" I asked her curiously "I just do but never mind. Ima just make a a veggie burger. Want one?" "No offense Sky but those things are disgusting real meat is so much better." "Well Goldsworthy since I haven't had real meat since I was like three I really wouldn't know." Sky said then she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Sky made her food but didn't end up eating it because it didn't taste right to her. "Im tired sweetie." Sky said while starring at me with those warm brown eyes that could always make me melt. "It's only nine forty five and you're tired?" "Yes can we go to bed and snuggle?" "Fine but Horse has to sleep on the floor." "Deal." she said with a smile, I always give Sky what she wants I just cant say no to her and she knows that. We got to her room and she feel asleep right away so I just looked around. On Sky bedroom wall was a picture of her and a blue eyed boy they were both bald and smiling. I never noticed it before but I knew it was her and Hayden. Sky let out a small snore and I giggled while raping my arm around her and drifted to sleep.

I woke up to Sky already dressed and ready for school. "Morning Skittles." I said groggily "Morning Goldsworthy." "What time is it?" I asked curiously "Only six I woke up a little early so I decided to get ready." "Oh ok. Well im going to take a quick shower Skittles.", I ran to Sky's bathroom and got undressed. I turned on the hot water and showered. When I was done I grabbed Sky's Hello Kitty towel and let out a laugh. I swear she was obsessed with Hello Kitty. "All dressed and ready to go." "Well we still got like forty five minutes." "Ok well can I ask you something?" "Sure Goldsworthy." "That picture over there is that of you and Hayden?" "Yeah its when he was losing his hair from the chemotherapy. He really loved his hair so when he shaved his I shaved mine. He laughed so hard when he saw me bald but he still thought I was beautiful." her voice got low and she just starred off in the distance. It looked like she wanted to cry but she didn't she never cried. "Well I think we should head to school." she said while getting off her bed and walking to the front door. I just followed her and drove us to school. She seemed to go back to normal Sky by then.

"Hey Rainbow bright." Adam said while hugging Sky "Sup bro." Adam said while giving me a high five "Eli you smell like a chick." Adam said "I showered at Sky its her body wash." "Hey Vanilla honey body wash is not girly it is unisex." "If you say so Sky." Adam said with a laugh.. Then we all headed are separate ways to our classes. Then came English the one class we all had together. "So bring out your books." said Ms. Rose. Then the whole room was distracted by the loud click clacking of heels. "Sorry I'm late." Clare said to the teacher. Clare looked wow she was wearing a shirt khaki skirt, burgundy knee high socks, black high heels, and a purple polo with a red tie around her neck. Her cinnamon colored hair was straitened, and her usually make up free blue eyes where lined with thick layers of black eyeliner.

Sky's laugh broke the silence in the room. "What are you laughing at? Clown." Clare said to Sky. I knew from that point something bad was going to happen. Sky stood up and walked up to Clare even in her combat boots Sky was still about three inches shorter then Clare but that didn't scare her. "Im laughing at you. Your trying to be me. Its obvious." Sky said in Clare's face. "No one wants to be you. No one even likes you." Clare screamed. "Principals office now," said Ms. Rose before they actually started fighting.

Clare's P.O.V

This was all Sky's fault I've never got in trouble till now. "You know this is your fault." I told Sky. She didn't say anything she just kept walking. "Clare, Sky please come in." said Mr. Simpson. "I heard about your little argument during class. And you both will be punished." stated Mr. Simpson. "Clare you have to help out with the school play. And Sky one week detention." "That's not fair Mr. Simpson why do I get detention but not Clare." Sky said "Because Sky Clare has a clean record you don't." "It was one fight and that chick deserved it." "That's your punishment Sky so deal with it." I said. "Wait Mr. Simpson what if I try out for the school play. Then can I not have detention." Sky said while batting her lashes "Fine but you have to get a role and a important one."

Mr. Simpson dismissed us from his office so we were walking back to class. Well I was more like wobbling thanks to these dumb heels while Sky strutted down the hall in her usual run way walk. "You know the play is Grease." I told her "So whats that suppose to mean?" she asked "Well the most important role is Sandy and Jenna's already got the role pretty much." "Clare im pretty sure I can be Sandy." Sky said not one hint of doubt in her voice. "Sky it's just I don't think they will let a rainbow headed freak play Sandy." I said as intimidating as possible. "Really Clare don't underestimate my talent." she said as the bell rang. Then came Eli hugging Sky and giving her a kiss. I really didn't care let them be happy for now Eli was about to be mine again any way.

Eli's P.O.V

Class was lonely with out Sky so as soon as the bell rang I ran out of class. I found Sky and Clare having a stare down in the middle of the hall. I grabbed sky and kissed her. We walked to the cafeteria when we got there she grabbed her usual salad, and me a burger. "Yo Sky I thought you were about to rip Clares head off." said Adam. Sky just laughed "I gotta try out for the school play." Sky said "Why?" I asked "It was either that or detention." I nodded my head understandingly. "Elijah Goldsworthy to room 303." said a voice coming from the cafeteria speakers. "you better go Elijah. You don't wanna get in more trouble." sky said teasingly. As I walked to room 303 I knew I didn't do anything to get in trouble so I had no clue what was going on. "Mr. Goldsworthy." Ms. Rose said "Did I do something wrong?" I asked "Oh no Eli actually I need your help in tutoring a student." "Oh well which student?" I asked her "Clare Edwards in the past two weeks her grade has dropped massively. You're my only English tutor so will you do it please?" Ms. Rose asked. I didn't know what to say she wanted me to tutor my ex the girl who broke my heart she must be fucking kidding me. I just nodded my head and walked away. When I entered the hallway there was Clare "Clare why do you need me to tutor you? you've never failed before." "I know Eli its just with my parents divorce going on I've been so stressed and I just don't know." Clare said as she started crying then she hugged me "Clare it will all be ok. I'll tutor you and your grade will get up ok." "ok. We can meet at my house later is that ok?" she asked her blue eyes starring into my green ones "Yeah that's fine. I'll see you later. I said while walking back to the cafeteria. "So baby what they need you for." Sky asked "Nothing important." I lied "Ok." Sky said with a smile. I couldn't believe I just lied to my girlfriend and she believed me.


	9. Chapter 9

Eli's P.O.V

"Clare you gotta stop I have to meet Sky in a minute." "But Eli I cant stop kissing you your just so good at it." Clare said. I couldn't believe I was cheating on Sky. It's just when I went over Clare's to tutor her she told me how she missed me and we ended up kissing. "I really gotta go Clare but I'll see you Monday I promise." "Fine." Clare said while pouting. As I walked out Clare's house and into Morty I couldn't help but feel guilty. Sky was the perfect girl it was just that I still cared for Clare too. My ring tone interrupted my thoughts "Hello." I said while answering my phone "Hey Goldsworthy." It was Sky "Was sup babe." "Trying to figure out what to wear I mean it is my first time meeting your parents." "Just dress nice I'll be there soon k?" "K I love you Eli bye." "Love you too." I said while hanging up the phone. When I got to Sky apartment I just walked in and was gretted by Horse "Hey Horse. Go find mommy." and as soon as I said that Sky walked out the room. "How do I look she?" she asked "You look amazing." and it was true she was wearing a deep plum colored long sleeve shirt, white skinny jeans, and purple stilettos. "Thanks." she said while giving me a hug and a kiss. Then her little button nose curled up in disgust "Goldsworthy why do you smell so fruity?" she asked. I didn't know how to answer I knew it was Clare's perfume she smelt but I couldn't tell her. "It must be my moms perfume." I said making up a lame excuse "Oh." Sky said. "Well lets go." I said while leading Sky out the door.

"What if they don't like me?" Sky asked while standing on my front porch "They will love you." I told her. As we walked in my mother Cece gretted me with a hug and a kiss "Hey baby boy." "Hey Cece." I said "Oh and this must be the Sky ive heard about." "Hell Ms. Goldsworthy." Sky said shyly. Then came my father Bullfrog "This is Sky Eli's new girlfriend." my mother said "Oh so this is her. She's very pretty." said my father out loud causing Sky to blush. "Thank you." Sky said while blushing. "Well lets go sit down for dinner." Cece said as we all walked to my kitchen. "Eli told us how you're a vegetarian so I made salad and Spaghetti but with no meat." said Cece "Oh you didn't have to." Sky said with a smile. We all ate and laughed. My parents really seemed to love Sky and she really liked them. "Bye Cece Bye Bullfrog." Sky said " Bye baby girl I hope to see you again very soon." Cece said to Sky using the new nick name she gave Sky. "Mom I promise Sky will come over again." I said while I walked out my house with Sky. "Your parents are amazing." "Yeah Cece and Bullfrog are a lot cooler then most parents." "They really our super cool. I wish they where my parents." "Maybe one day they will be your parent in laws." "Goldsworthy are you implying we will get married one day." "Maybe if I still like you then." I said jokingly "oh so you only like me." Sky said while hitting me playfully. "Hey no play fights well I'm driving we could crash." "Your just mad cause I can beat you up Goldsworthy."

As we walked in Sky's house I started feeling sick. "Eli I don't feel to good." Sky said while looking a little paler. Then she rushed to the bathroom "You okay?' I asked as I walked into the bathroom where I found Sky kneeling over her toilet throwing up. I went up to her and held her hair back "Poor baby. I think it might have been my moms food cuz im not feeling that good either. You wanna just head to bed?" "Yeah." Sky said.


	10. Chapter 10

Sky's P.O.V

I hated today it was Monday morning. I hate Mondays especially this Monday. "Hey Sky." Adam said while greeting me at the steps of the school "hello Adam." "No offense Sky but you look like hell." "I feel like hell." "Aww poor little Sky. ." "Little Sky is grumpy." "Why your always so upbeat." "Eli spent the night Saturday and I woke up Sunday morning to him gone. All I got was a text this morning from him saying He's taking the day off of school today." "Maybe he's sick." "Yeah maybe. Well I gotta go to the bathroom see you in English." I really didn't have to go to the bathroom I just needed somewhere to go. I walked in the girls bathroom and it was filled with girls doing there make up or brushing there hair. Then a girl with blonde hair burst threw the door hysterically "Oh my god please tell me one of you girls have a tampon. I need one like a.s.a.p." she said while looking at me "Sorry I got nothing." I told her. Then I started to feel nauseas its been like this since Saturday night. I ran to the nearest stall and started throwing up my breakfast. The blonde girl walked into the stall and held back my hair. "Thanks." I told her "No problem. Im Lindsay by the way." "Im Sky." "So how long have you been like this?" she asked me "A couple days." "Oh I was the same when I was pregnant with my son." "Pregnant?" "Yeah I was assuming you where on the fact that your throwing up and shit." "I gotta go. It was nice meeting you." I said in a small whisper while rushing out the bathroom and school. It all made since my late period, the slight weight gain, and nausea I was pregnant. I had to make sure so I jumped into my red Toyota Saturn and drove to the nearest pharmacy. I walked in and it was pretty much empty. I ran to aisle with all the feminine products and found what I needed. I grabbed threw different pregnancy test and rushed to the register. As the cashier ran me up she gave me a look like she felt sorry for me. I grabbed bag and walked out with my head held high I was not going to let anyone feel sorry for me I wasn't some charity case. I rspeed to my condo.

I walked into my condo and headed straight to the bathroom ignoring Horse and her whines. I ripped open the box of all three test and peed on each one. As I waited five minutes for the results I couldn't help but think this is one test I hope I don't pass. Then I heard beep come from my sink looked down at the three pieces of plastic that would determine the rest of my life. And there it was in bold letters "PREGNANT" and then a stupid plus sign on the other two. I just looked at them hoping they would change but they wouldn't. All because of one stupid night with Eli. Oh my god Eli I have to tell Eli I realized. I threw away all three test and walked out my condo jumped in my car and headed to Eli's. the car ride there was to short and I had no clue what to tell him. I mean how do you tell your boyfriend of two and a half months your pregnant? I just grew some balls and walked in his house I had no time for knocking. I headed up the stairs and to his room. I couldn't believe what I was looking at it was Clare on top of Eli half naked. "This is what you do when you take the day off of school?" I said and the they noticed my presence Eli face was full of shock and I swear I saw a smirk on Clare's face. "I can explain" Eli said while getting out of his bed. "how do you explain this Eli please tell me." I screamed "I don't know how to Sky. But I swear I love you." "Bullshit. You know what be happy with her. Sorry I almost ruined you life." I screamed as I rushed down his stairs and out the door. The drive to my condo was a blur I walked in and went in my room and curled in a ball. I called my only friend "Adam." "Yeah whats wrong?" he asked threw the phone "I need you to come over right now. I really need you." "Im in class though." "Please Adam please." "Ok im leaving now be there right away." he said then hung up. I just started to cry I haven't cried since Hayden died. I deserved to be on the new season of 16 and pregnant . How could my whole world come crashing down in one day? "Sky?" said a voice that I was pretty sure belonged to Adam "In here." I said "Whats wrong Sky?" "The better question is what isn't wrong Adam." I said while Adam sat on bed and hugged me "Eli was cheating on me with Clare." "That ass I swear I'll kick his ass Sky." "Well if that makes you wanna beat him this will make you wanna kill him. I'm pregnant by Eli." "What." Adam screamed "Im pregnant. I went to go tell Eli and that's how I found out he was cheating on me. Him and Clare where pretty much face fucking each other. So I didn't tell him." "Sky you have to tell him." "No I dont Adam. He dosnt deserve to know." "Fine its your choice but what are you gonna do." "Im going to keep the baby and raise it as a single mom." "Sky you wont be alone I'll be here for you I swear." Adam said. We sat on my bed for a couple seconds with a silence in the room. Then we locked eyes and we shared a kiss it was soft and sweet like he was afraid he might hurt me. "Im sorry." Adam said "don't be." I said while kissing him. There was no spark like when I kissed Eli but it was a great kiss. I knew Adam was wishing I was Fiona and I knew he knew I wished he was Eli. "I can be here for you Sky I can help you threw it all." "I would love that." I said. We both knew we didn't love each the both our hearts belonged to other people. But we cared for each we cared enough to make this work. "Adam are you sure your ready to handle this. I mean im pregnant with Eli's baby." "I can do this Sky. We could do this I know you love Eli and I love Fiona but we both need someone." he said "okay." I said and we kissed one more time. We where both to broken people just needing something to hold us together.


	11. Chapter 11

**So im super sorry for not updating in awhile. Ive been super busy and I caught a sever case tonsillitis and they no long remove ur tonsils so I had to deal with it. But im back and I promise I will try to update about every week or every other week**.

Sky's P.o.V

I woke up to Adams arm around me and him snoring. "Wake wake Adam." I said while shaking him. "Morning." he mumbled groggily. "Morning. And thanks for staying with me." "No problem. I know my moms going to bitch but you needed someone." Adam said. "So I have a doctors appointment around four. To check and see if im really pregnant. Will you go with me?" I asked Adam. "Of course I go. And im guessing then you want to go to school." "Of course I want to go to school. Im not going to let the whole Eli situation stop me. Plus today is auditions for the school play." "Well then we better start getting ready." Adam said.

The closer my car got to school the more nervous I was. "Sky calm down your hands are shacking like crazy." "Sorry." I mumbled as I parked my car. Adam got out first and opened my door "Why thank you." I said while curtsying. As I walked up the stone steps of Degrassi people stared at me and some guy wolf whistled. I take they heard about my break up with Eli .I walked in with Adam by my side and he walked me to my locker and then he walked to his. As I opened my locker Eli passed by holding Clare's hand. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed my books.

All my class went fine till it came to English class. I was stuck sitting behind Eli while him and Clare wrote love notes to each other. And then my stomach churned "Ms. Barker are you okay you look ill." said Ms. Rose "Yes im fine." I said. Eli looked at me quickly like he wanted to say something but just turned back around. I felt someone's hand rubbing my back and I turned around to see it was Adam who gave me a smile. Class couldn't have went by any slower. Adam and I walked to lunch "Im starving." I said "Of course the Prego would be hungry." Adam said. "Adam." I screamed while hitting his arm "Sorry Sky I totally forgot no one else knows." He said while hugging me. We got in the lunch line and I got a smell of a burger and it smelt amazing. I quickly grabbed a burger and walked off no meat im strictly vegetarian no matter how good it smells. Adam and I sat at the usual table except Eli wasn't here he was sitting at a different table with Clare and the preps. "If you stare any harder you could probably burn a hole threw his head." adam said jokingly. "Haha very funny Adam."

School was over and now it was time for auditions to be in the school musical Grease. As I entered the auditorium there was tins of hopeful girls praying to land the role of Sandy. As I watched each one audition I just sat there. And then Jenna went up and sang a original song when she was done she gave me a cocky smile. Next it was my turn I remember the requirements for this audition you had to sing a love song which seemed so wrong for me right now. When I got on stage I saw Clare and Eli in the audience she probably brought him to scare me I wouldn't let her and then the perfect song came to me. "Hi im Schuyler and im auditioning for the role of sandy. The song I will be singing is Trainwreck by: Demi Lavato. I started to sing while looking strait into Eli's eyes.

One more I thought I'd share with someone special.

I am falling like I never fell before.

It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come.

You're a trainwreck. But with you, I am in love."

I sang the last part with more heart then anything and I watched as Eli stared at me in amazement. As I walked down the aisles and passed Eli and Clare I whispered "Eat your heart out." into Clare's ear when I noticed how her jaw was dropped.

As me and Adam sat in the waiting room of the OBGYN's office I was very nervous. "Schuyler Barker the doctors ready to see you." said the receptionist. Adam held my hand as we walked in "Hello Ms. Barker im Dr. Rodgers." Said my doctor she looked kind of old maybe mid forties. "So Ms. Barker when was the last date of your menstrual period." "Im not sure but I know it was in the begging of February." "Ok well I need you to lay down on this table her and lift your shirt. We are going to do a ultrasound." As I laid down she placed a cold gel on my stomach and grabbed the wand and looked around. "Well Ms. Barker you are definitely pregnant. But wait." she said in a voice that made me panic was something wrong. Adam came rushing to my side and held my hand as panicked. The doctor finally spoke. "Well Ms. Barker it looks like your expecting twins." I let out a small gasp I was prepared for one baby but two. Damn Eli and his extra fertile self. "And it looks like your about one month and three weeks along. And your due date is November sixth." She said. I just sat there shocked I was going to be a mother I was going to have to tiny people who will love me unconditionally. Adam was finally the one to break the silence "Twins wow we are going to have twins." The way he said it was filled with love and I couldn't help but smile. He wasn't there real father but he loved them like he was. "Yeah we are ." I said with a smile.

When Adam and I got to my house we went to my room. He gently kissed me on the lips and then he pushed me on my bed "Adam be careful the babies." I said he kissed me one more time and the he told me "Now you relax you need to. I'll make dinner and do everything." he was so sweet and I didn't know why I couldn't be In love with him but it was impossible. I was to in love with that jerk Eli who knocked me up and cheated on me and I felt like I could never get over him.


End file.
